United States of the Southball
United States of the Southball will be an american countryball that ended conflicts between southern groups and united them into one country after Nazi USAball death. The only countries that he didn't annex was PR of Free Texasball that became communist and Floridian Republicball the puppet of the North. He was stronk but United States of the Northball also was and they sank into a long time war. In 2328 he was so near to total collapse and a complete North invasion that he had to beg the opposite side of the world to support, the New Soviet Unionball. The Soviets only agreed to temporarily support the South in order to prevent the North from winning the war and unifying America again, in exchange the South agreed to stop attacking PR of Free Texasball for 10 years. After the South got some Soviet weapons they repelled the Northern invasion. The following years were bad, the war continued monotonous after the South repelled the North, which forced the North into entering a new strategy since they realized the Soviets would do anything to prevent America from unifying again. The South ended up losing most of its armaments after the North successfully invaded one of its large military bases in Georgia in 2356. The war however continued as proxy one after both signed an agreement in 2360 at the American Unionball in order to cooperate against Soviet influence in North America. But hostilities continued and in 2383 the North heavily bombed the Southern capital as retaliation against the South re militarizing its border with Florida. In 2395, the American Unionball collapsed and so did the treat, the New Soviet Unionball had died and the Continuity Soviet Unionball was too busy fighting a civil war to take care about American internal issues, the tables turned and capitalism was the dominant force in the world again. Without the Soviet threat North and South retook the war, in 2402 the North founded its federation and annihilated most of its enemies in war. But the war only officially ended in 2405 with the Northern victory again and annexation of the South lands, creating the American Federationball. Relations United States of the Northball - FUCK OFF NORTHERN CUNT OF A HELL!!! WHY DON'T YOU STFU AND STOP TAKING MY LANDS!! YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?? YOU AREN'T I WILL DESTROY YOU!!! not really because I lost PR of Free Texasball - Fucking commie that didn't join me, he was strong different from the other states that I anschlussed so I can't move a war to annex him because this devil was attacking me. Floridian Republicball - Fucking northern puppet that didn't join me, he is a rich scum who alligned with the north against me, damn traitor why are you even located in the south?? Red Americaball - Commie bastard puppet of the damn ruskies! OFNAball - Stupid red skin get out of my lands! Ideology *Secessionism *Neo Confederate *Right Wing Populism *Right Wing Nationalism *National Conservatism *Social Conservatism *Paleoconservatism *Nativism *Christian Nationalism *Christian Right Wing *Anti Union *Anti Communism Category:USAball Category:English-speaking Category:Anti-Communist Category:America Category:Northern America Category:Southern America Category:Anti-Texan Category:Christian